Amour d'une nuit
by beyourselfHP
Summary: Harry est amoureux du prince des Serpentard. Ils se rencontrent la nuit dans les couloirs. direction salle sur demande ! lemon yaoi


**Amour d'une nuit**

**5ème année**

Il était près de minuit ; et comme chaque soir- devrait-on plutôt dire nuit- Harry se hasardait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ne pouvant pas dormir à cause des visions de Voldemort. Caché sous sa cape, il essayait d'apercevoir celui qui, aux yeux de tous, était son ennemi. Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, il ne le voyait plus ainsi. Certes les bagarres continuaient mais c'était pour donner le change, ne pas faire connaître la vérité. Surtout ne pas dévoiler son amour pour un jeune homme blond, Drago Malfoy. Il entendait déjà Ron crier au scandale, à la trahison. Hermione, elle, s'inquiéterait des conséquences, elle penserait que par cet amour, il serait plus aisé de le livrer à Voldemort. Cependant,le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait compris que l'attitude malfoyenne n'était qu'un masque pour tenir les autres à distance, en ce sens comme son masque de joie ou plutôt d'espérance cachait son indcertitude face à son futur et sa maltraitance chez les Dursley car, quand il l'avait révelé à demi-mots, personne n'avait voulu le croire ou alors pensait qu'il exagérait. Bref, pour en revenir au moment présent, Harry, amoureux de Drago, tenant de l'apercevoir pendant ses rondes de préfet. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que, perdu dans ses pensées, il allait percuté le Serpentard.

-Qui est là? Répondez!

Le Gryffondor, paniqué, voulait s'éloigner mais le bruit de ses pas le trahit et il se trouva coincé entre le mur et le préfet.

-Bien maintenat que tu es coincé, tu vas gentiment me donner ton nom et dans ce cas, je révelerai pas que tu possèdes une cape d'invisibilité.

Mais Harry ne voulait décliner son identité, hors de question d'avoir d'autres railleries de la part de son aimé. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Serpentard se montre presque clément. Ca et leur proximité corporelle suffisaient pour provoquer la montée de son désir, ce que le vert et l'argent perçut parfaitement.

-Il fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais coucher, pas besoin de se promener la nuit.

Alors le brun pronoça ses premières paroles :

-Non, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir.

-Pourquoi ne pas dire ton nom.

-Parce que j'ai ma fierté. Tu dois connaître. Le paraître passe avant tout.

-Ton esprit me plaît.

Le blond, curieux, tira sur la cape.

- Potter!

-Oubli...

-Ah non! s'exclama le Serpentard en lui prenant sa baguette. Assumes ton désir. Et puis tu es plutôt mignon. -rougissant griffondoresque. Viens.

-Que veux-tu me faire ?! Où veux-tu m'emmener ?! cria le descendant Potter.

-Chuuuut, tu vas réveiller tout le château. Je connais un endroit où on peut être seul, et non, ce n'est pas un piège.

Avec espoir, Harry le suivit jusqu'à un mur, qui s'averait être l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'une partie apparut, ils entrèrent pour se trouver devant une magnifique chambre dont les murs étaient argent et avec un lit dont les draps étaient d'un superbe bleu nuit. Fasciné par la beauté de cette pièce, Harry avait oublié avec qui il était jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un corps derrière le sien et des bras entourant ses hanches. Il ne savait que faire, à la fois excité et angoissé par la situation car il n'avait pour expérience qu'un seul baiser de Cho - pas génial entre nous. L'aristocrate sentit l'autre se tendre, alors tendrement, il parsema le cou du brun de légers baisers.

-Détends-toi. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veux pas. Et sache que moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Mais j'arrêterai si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin. Et rassure-toi, cela restera entre nous, personne ne le saura. Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir : es-tu vierge?

-Je...je...Et toi? dit-il brusquement.

-Je ne le suis plus depuis la fin de l'année dernière au mois de mai. Je ne te cacherais pas que c'est douloureux au début même après plusieurs fois. En es-tu conscient de cela, Harry?

Ce dernier frissonna en entendant son prénom prononcé par la bouche de son aimé et acquiesça.

-Si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions avoir les deux rôles. Cependant, je veux d'abord te prendre. Es-tu toujours d'accord?

-Oui...mais vas lentement, s'il te plaît, Drago.

-Promis.

Les T-shirts, les chaussures et les chaussettes disparurent avant qu'ils ne soient allongé sur le lit, le brun sur le dos, le blond appuyé sur son bras droit. De longs doigts blancs caressaient le torse du petit brun, titillant les bouts de chair plus foncée ; on entendait des gémissements presque inaudibles. Peu à peu, une jambe de Serpentard se glissa entre celles du Gryffondor occupé à savourer un baiser passionné. Cependant il sursauta quand une main aventureuse toucha son entrejambe. Après quelques va-et-viens, son cerveau partit pour une lointaine contrée, et lui cherchait maintenant un contact plus appuyé. Découvrir le plaisir devenait son principal but, lui qui n'avait jamais osé se masturber dans le dortoir ou dans les douches. Mis en confiance, il entremela ses doigts dans les cheveux clairs, tandis que de son autre main, il effleurait la peau pâle du torse qui lui faisait face. Inspire, il renversa son partenaire sur le dos et pinça ses bouts de clair rose tut en déposant des baisers sur les clavicles. Ce traitement n'était pas pour rendre Drago insensible et celui-ci décida que les pantalons étaient en trop : d'un regard il lui demanda l'autorisation de les enlever. Une vague de désir traversa les deux adolescents lorsque leur sexe se frôlèrent. Harry comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant la délivrance : c'est pourquoi, il se releva sous des yeux gris interrogateurs pour enlever son boxer. Drago, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses, en fit de même avant qu'ils ne se fassent un gros câlin, tendre et passionné, protecteur et désir. Le blond finit par présenter trois doigts à la bouche du brun qui hésita mais les accepta néanmoins. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard retira ses doigts l'embrassant tendrement, descendant ses deux mainsl'une vers le sexe du brun pour le caresser, l'autre vers l'entrée inviolée. Il effleura d'abord la rosette attendant qu'il se calme, puis inséra son index, il stoppa tout moment quand il vit l'expression d'inconfort sur le visage de son presque amant. La grimace s'effaçant, il fit des va-et-viens. Ce n'est qu'avecle deuxième doigt qu'il trouva la source de plaisir du brun qui oublia toute douleur même lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut inséré. Un cri de frustation s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry quand les doigts se retirèrent. Mmais son souffle s'accélera quand il sentit quelque chose de plus imposant à son entrée. Il chercha alors du réconfort dans les yeux gris dont le propriétaire murmura :

"Le plaisir triomphe de la douleur. Promis."

Le pénis entra lentement dans l'antre vierge délicieusement accueillante. Mais le Gryffondor se sentit déchirer de l'intérieur : des gémissements de douleur lui échappaient, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau pâle de son partenaire.

"Chut, ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance."

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, le Serpentard distrayait son amant par des baisers dans son cou et des caresses sur le sexe mou qui se redressa rapidement sous ce traitement. Le brun fit un mouvement de hanche qui incita le blond à bouger, accelérant selon les demandes. Pendant plusieurs minutes ce ne fut qu'un concert de gémissements et de cris de plaisir avant que Drago s'effrondre sur Harry.

"Veux-tu échanger de rôle?

- Non, je suis bien comme ça."

Ils finirent par s'endormir, tendrement enlacés. Harry se réveilla à l'aube ; il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux, et s'habilla. Avant de sortir de la Salle sur Demande, il lança un sort sur Drago.

-Oubliettes.

Fin

Oui, je sais la fin est triste mais j'ai enfin réussi à finir une histoire de taille non minuscule. Un exploit pour moi !


End file.
